Ranguard (will change in the future)
by Dan Inverse
Summary: What if Hibiki Tokai had an adopted uncle? Who helps him to steal the Vanguard??? (A Vanguard/Ranma cross)
1. fateful bad luck

Disclaimer: *blink* *blink* If you still don't know this is not mind I suggest you should go and have a check up in mental department!  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Hmm I sort of come out with this after I watch the show and motivated by writers in the Vandread ML. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
**  
  
Timeline:  
  
It is after the end of the manga for Ranma, right in the Vandread beginning of the story.  
  
**  
  
Ranma was tired, painful and losing his conscious. He looked up upon his opponent the dragon prince Herb who was equally hurt and tired, now gathering all his Ki for a finally blast.  
  
"Hey, Herb! I guess you really improved much since our last match, however I am getting tired of bashing each other around so what say we finished this faster?"  
  
"Indeed Saotome I am also looking forward to finished this earlier, although this rematch is quite enjoyable but it is starting to annoy me!" The musk prince change into a Ki gathering post, "I will declare you as the winner if you could survived the this attack Saotome!"  
  
Ranma just smirk as he immediately generated his owned from of Ki Blast.  
  
"Musk Shokei Fist Final Attack - Dark Banisher!" as a large Black Ki dragon was form and charge toward Ranma.  
  
"Well here goes nothing! 'Perfect Mouko Takabisha!" shouted Ranma as a whirl of golden Ki was generated on his palm till the Ki ball reach the size of a Ryouga's 'Perfect Shishi Houkoudan' and release it toward the Musk prince before it reach. However as the two Ki Blast clash, Ranma Ki blast surprisingly being absorb by Herb's Ki blast. As the black dragon consume Ranma's blast while taking Ranma with it. Leaving nothing but people's memory of Ranma behind.  
  
**  
  
Gourrina_Chan not so proudly presents a Ranma 1/2 and Vanguard cross.  
  
Ranguard (I know I is lame but hey if you can think a better title e-mail me)  
  
#01: Boys meet girls  
  
**  
  
Tokai Hibiki ran toward the Ikazuchi as he recalled all those taunt that his so call friend said,  
  
[Well, anywhere, we're just third class citizens.]  
  
*No *  
  
[Don't think anything stupid. Just shut up and make these parts and you won't have to worry about food for the rest of your life. Don't try to be smart, Kid. You won't become an upper class even if you do a headstand. ]  
  
*Damn it I am not trying to be smart! It just that the blood inside me is calling! That I am something more than a mere worker!*  
  
[That's impossible. You should know yourself more. Prove it. Not with just words but with your actions. ]  
  
*Fine! Just shut up and see how I get it done! * As the young Hibiki steel himself and run faster toward his destination. With a few tricks in his pocket and some training he had gone though with his grandpa before he left and a lots of Hibiki Luck as his grandfather always pound of. He managed to pass all the guards and security system without much interference. Finally he reached his destination the ex-ship hanger. The bandanna boy smirks in a way that would make his uncle proud as he saw the hand identify security system  
  
"I don't just come here without a little preparation you know! I did my proper research too." As the young Hibiki pulled out a plastic glove that have an elite hand print on it which he managed to obtain due to his careful plans. However his smile broke off when the computer rejected his palm-print.  
  
"Why- why it don't works."  
  
"Where do you think you are going Kiddo?" as the bandanna boy suddenly been scope up. The bandanna boy turned his head to face his fate but found out a familiar pigtail man in his late teen, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Uncle…Hmmm!" as Hibiki mouth was close by Ranma's hand.  
  
"Shhh! You idiot do you want both of us to get caught or something?"  
  
"Uncle Saotome, how come you are here?" Asked the bandanna boy in surprise since he never expect to see his favorite older bother here ever since he disappears one year ago.  
  
"Well, I can't let my nephew get kill for nothing don't I. Beside Ryouga will kill me if he found out his precious grandson is death because he couldn't hold his stupid temper!"  
  
"Err…sorry I guess." Answer the bandanna boy sheepishly.  
  
"Now lets get going and get that stupid marked part of yours!"  
  
Ranma glow a bit as he place his hand on the palm scanner causing it to short circuits.  
  
'Shall we!" Ranma smirk as he put on a dramatic pose as the door open without trigging the alarm.  
  
"Uncle Saotome, you never cause to amaze me! Now lets get going!"  
  
**  
  
Ranma was impress the place that they managed to heck in, appeared to be a large storage room, which was filled with two rows of the new mecha that the Tarak had built which they had name it 99-type Bangata Bokugeki-ki (Vanguard). However even he was impress, years of discipline did paid off as he recollect himself quickly and remind the equally awe bandanna boy.  
  
"Now Kiddo, I believe you should grab your stuff and get out of here fast."  
  
"Err…yeah! Lets see…hmmm there you are, partner! Damn, you've become big! (An: Not pervert type BIG!) I come to take you back now!" as the bandanna boy excitedly jump forward to the marked Vanguard. However something happened, before he can reach the Vanguard the ship move, causing him to fall backward  
  
"What happened?" asked Hibiki particularly to no one.  
  
"I believe they just launch Ikazuchi."  
  
"Uncle Saotome, you don't need to tell me the obvious! I already know that!"  
  
"Well I was just trying to be helpful!" state Ranma in an as the matter of fact tone.  
  
**  
  
Just outside of the hanger the cadets of the Tarak Space Force were busy enjoying the inauguration ceremonies as they drank and doing some mindless conversed with each other.  
  
"Wow! With those new Vanguard, we can defiantly put those Woman in their place!"  
  
"Hey, when we come back from the mission, you wanna make a child?"  
  
"A child with you? Not a bad idea."  
  
"Duero, you definitely headed for HQ right?" asked one of the cadets toward a long hair man "I guess you probably have a lot of admirers."  
  
The man with longhaired ignore the cadet as he take another sip of his wine.  
  
"I hear that he left the position line of his submissions entry form completely blank." Another cadet said.  
  
Just then, a cadet with blonde hair walked in on them, holding a box of pink and white colored pellets.  
  
"Hey everyone! Excited enough?" the blonde speaks as he offered the men some of his nutrition pills. "This is a new product from our company. It's specially produced Geo Power Pill." Than he walked closer to the other as he said in a rather low tone, "I can't say this out loud, but compared to the Pelts over there, these are different from the normal ingredients! So how 'bout some? As a proof of being friends?"  
  
Looking at the weird pink color the cadets knew that for the sake of their life they should not take the pills, "Nah…we're you see are really full. I am sorry we can't tried your new pills, but I am sure it taste good."  
  
"Ah, really? What a shame. You might never get another chance to try this. Ell I guess it's your lost Bye!" Then the blonde boy walked away and continue his search for 'victims' no testers."  
  
"Who is that guy?" asked a blonde cadet curiously.  
  
"He is the third generation owner of Garsus Food Corp. Let's just say that our stomachs are granted to us by him."  
  
"Geez, I feel sick."  
  
Just then, the lights went down as an announcer began addressing the assembled personnel. The crowds directed their attention to a movie screen, which began showing images of the military's latest weapon, the 99-type Bangata Bokugeki-ki. The announcer then began giving a brief documentary on the mecha.  
  
The crowds cheer for their latest tools to fight against woman. Then the light turned back on and the wall opened revealing two lines of Vanguard. When the mecha turned and the cadets, their cheer dies off as they saw two third class citizens, one is a short boy clinging to the codpiece of a Vanguard. Another was a pigtail man that seems unaffected by the crowds whom just stand there smiling.  
  
Despite the Chaos, Duero Mcfile managed to assess the intruders. The short intruder was like any typical third class citizen, which he is not interested. But the Pigtail intruder was entirely different case; the pigtail man was in excellent physical condition, with a lean, but finely tone muscled form. He wears a strange design red silk clothes that he never seen before. Furthermore he had the clearest gray blue eyes that he had ever seen. Around his neck was an ID tag that clearly denoted his rank, but the young doctor doubt he is just a mere third-class citizen. There was just something about him that marked the pigtail man special.  
  
"What are you doing? Capture him!" The Minister's yelled in frustration as Hibiki Tokai sprang from the robot and onto the bust of "Grandpa". While Ranma just seems to knock out all the guard that send to capture him, causing Duero to suspect that he was just only toying with them. *Could this guy one of the elites in disgust? *  
  
"Stop resisting or I will shot your friend here!" yelled one of the guards as he stuck the gun on Hibiki's head after they restrain the young Hibiki,  
  
*Shit I shouldn't play with these guys! Oh well! * The pigtail martial artist let out sigh as he stopped moving and raised his hands in a non- threatening gesture and surrendered without a word.  
  
The guard quickly surrounded the pigtail martial artist with guns pointing at him, for safety measure one of the guard walk forward and knocked out the pigtail martial artist then they drag those two intruders toward the cell.  
  
Everyone in the party was slightly disturb since the party was complete ruined by the two third class citizen but all except two person in the crowds one is Duero, who smile at the incident, as he wonder if this is a sign from god indicating a change of destiny. Another one is Bart who just doesn't care.  
  
**  
  
"Keep an eye on this two Cell Unit 6." The guard ordered as a squat, oval- shaped mechanoid hovered near the laser bars of Ranma and Hibiki's cell. The brig was in actuality, a storage room. The men of Tarak had not been planning on taking any prisoners in their war with the women.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Roger!" The robot replied as it took up its position in front of the cell.  
  
As the guards left, Ranma jumps up and surprise the young Hibiki who was about to check on him.  
  
"Wow! Uncle Saotome you sure wake up fast!"  
  
"Well, didn't you old man tell you I am the best martial artist in the world or not galaxy?"  
  
"Well he just told me that you're a bread thief!"  
  
Ranma roll his eyes in disbelieve while muttering softly under his breathe, "Geez, that idiot still don't forget that incident even after three hundred years!"  
  
"What did you say Uncle Saotome?"  
  
"Oh it is nothing! So how are we going to get out?"  
  
"That I was about to asked you Mr. Greatest Martial Artist!"  
  
Letting out a small sigh as Ranma replied "Well we can always break away during the execution or…"  
  
"Or what?" asked the young Hibiki curiously.  
  
"Or we can simply we blast our way out!"  
  
"What do you mean…" The bandanna boy eyes turn as wide as a beach ball as he see his uncle produced an baseball size energy ball on his palm, but it fade off when the robot zap the pigtail martial artist with a shots of electric. Saying something about energy threats must be eliminated.  
  
"Darn that dumb robot!"  
  
Hibiki look at his Uncle in skeptic look, "Got any more bright idea?"  
  
"Oh- just shut up kiddo! I am thinking!"  
  
"Very well than might as well tried it my way!" The bandanna boy turn toward the navy robot, "Hey! Partner, please let us out of here. Since we are both born in the factory, we are like bothers."  
  
"Beep…Beep…we are composed of different materials…so 'bothers' are not a suitable expression."  
  
"How about like this I got a good sound generator. I'll install it for you if you let me out."  
  
"Refused. The observed subject's request is not suitable. Instigation of escape as well as attempt to bribery is crime…therefore…"  
  
"Therefore." As Hibiki gets his hopes up but disappointed when the robot replied with "punishment!" without another words the robot zap the bandanna boy with the similar electric blast as it zap Ranma.  
  
Ranma could contain the urge to laugh anymore as he saw his adopted nephew argued with the robot but his laugh dies off when suddenly the ship shacks. Judging by the movement Ranma faintly can determine that the ship has been shot.  
  
The massive explosion rocked the section of the ship and causes the robot guard to temporarily lose its balance. It suddenly pitched forward and slammed into the energy grid of their cell, causing it to short-circuit itself and the grid. The energy bars weakened in intensity, but remained in place. Without hesitation Hibiki took the robot wires out and short circuit the energy bars.  
  
"Don't underestimate the intelligence of a mech-engineer! Now lets go Uncle Saotome!"  
  
"Kiddo I guess you wins this time!" As the pigtail martial artist walk out from the cell.  
  
"Sure, after all I learn from the best!" As the bandanna boy smile cockily while he took the malfunction navy robot and run after his Uncle.  
  
**  
  
"Even if it is a disinfectant, but I don't think that I'll ever get used to this smell." Jura commented. She was a tall, voluptuous woman of twenty with long, lush, blonde hair. She wore a very snug dress with a plunging neckline.  
  
"Where's Dita?" Meia asked. She was girl in her late teen with light aqua hair cropped short in a boyish style. Over her left eye she wore a kind of metal circlet. She was dressed in a form-fitting body suit that emphasized her curves.  
  
"She was firing beams at random and ran into a wall, thanks to that...ow!" Barnette glared at her comrade Paiway. Barnette was about the same age as Jura and she wore an outfit that had an open front to display her bosom's cleavage. She had dark hair that was also cropped short. "Watch it Paiway! It delicate skin you know!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Replied the apprentice nurse call Paiway who is a short eleven years old young girl wearing Nurse outfit with long, dark purple hair that was tied up in a fashion like certain Kasumi like Jurain princess we know. She continued to add disinfectant to the wound that Barnette had received in the battle with the men.  
  
"You are a nurse aren't you?"  
  
"But…"  
  
Looking at the situation Duero walk toward the locker for emergency medical used and pulled out a doctor cloths and wear it. This action has capture one of the female pirate attention.  
  
"Don't get off the line! Get on the capsule." Warned the female pirate.  
  
"Don't worried, I'll go on later." Replied Duero plainly which causes the female pirate anger and she lift up her gun as she threaten the raven hair doctor.  
  
"You can't do what you want! I will shoot if you disobey!"  
  
"No need to worry, cause I am a doctor."  
  
**  
  
"Ouch! My head, that stupid woman must have ram her dread over me." As Ranma rubbed his head in annoyed however his attention immediately was draw by an interesting scene. His nephew was currently in a situation where Ranma's mother would say very Manly. A woman is lying on top of him with her breast pressing against his head.  
  
*Why that lucky dog. Well I guess I should sit back and entertain myself a bit. * Ranma smile as he sat on the Paksis core and observed. Unknown to him the Paksis seems to glow as time pass.  
  
**  
  
"I expected a lot when they said 'big catch,' but all we get here is just junks."  
  
Ignoring her complain Meia went toward one of the holes in the walls. She then called to Jura.  
  
"Jura! I'm going to go look for Dita."  
  
The blonde shrugged. "This is the reason why I didn't want to bring along a apprentice along."  
  
"We're short-handed!" Meia snapped back. "If you were gonna oppose, she should've done that before."  
  
"Fine. Okay. I am coming." While she mutters a few unpleasant words under her breathe.  
  
**  
  
Back in the Paksis chamber, Hibiki slowly began coming around. His vision was blocked by something that was lying on top of him and he reached up with a hand to feel around. He encountered something that was round, warm and…squishy. Curiously he opened his eyes and saw something he fear the most – woman. It was a woman like the picture in those books he read. Without second taught he quickly threw off whatever was on top of him and scrambled backward.  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
He stopped as he heard the voice and then watched as the person he had pushed removed her helmet.  
  
Dita became more excited than she had ever been before as she removed her helmet. Her bright eyes twinkled as she shook her long mane of auburn hair. She had a decorative hairpiece that looked like a tiara.  
  
"Wow! It's a real live alien!"  
  
"A…alien?" asked the confused Hibiki.  
  
However Dita completely ignore him as she raised a hand and began making simple gestures with it. When Hibiki mimicked those hand signals, she became even more excited.  
  
"I did it! We communicated! First contact!"  
  
"Good Bye!" For his owned healths the bandanna boy without hesitated turn away and run away as if a dog was chasing him.  
  
Dita quickly rummaged about her suit for her camera. "Hey wait! I haven't taken a picture yet!"  
  
"Wait! Let's just sit down and have a little chat!" Dita called as she keeps taking snapshot of the terrified boy.  
  
"What do you take me for stupid? I am not letting you eat my livers."  
  
"Dita is a peaceful race!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" yelled back by the obviously frighten bandanna boy. Unknown to the bandanna boy at the top of the Paksis his Uncle Saotome frown, *I never knew that kid actually believe those bull. Oh well might as well continue to enjoy the show. Unless something happened*  
  
**  
  
Ezra gasped as she looked at the readout and saw the danger. "Oh my! We got a missile lock."  
  
"What! Parfait, can you move the ship?" asked Buzom (BC) to the large oversized glasses girl beside.  
  
"Negative, the engine is still dead."  
  
"Boss!"  
  
"I see it too. The 'big catch' is regrettable, so everyone pull out!" replied the old woman who wears robes who is the leader of the female pirates.  
  
"Understand Meia, did you hear that!"  
  
"We lost Dita! We'll escape as soon as we find her." However the light aqua hair girl attention was quickly drawn toward the voice of a shaken male and a hyper excited girl  
  
"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!"  
  
"Why?" asked the auburn hair girl curiously  
  
"Dita!" As the light aqua hair girl couldn't contain her surprises.  
  
"Wow! Did you see that? She is following a man."  
  
**  
  
"There, that should do it."  
  
The medic then contemplated Barnette with a natural curiosity. Like most men on Tarak, he had never seen a woman before and she was quite different from the propaganda films.  
  
Barnette became extremely agitated at his gaze. "W…What! It is nothing interesting?"  
  
"No. It is interesting."  
  
"I am not going to thank you!"  
  
"I don't care." As the medic stand up and move toward his next patient. "Well, Then, who is next?"  
  
Behind him, Paiway was busy listing down the girls name Duero touch on a notepad. "He touched 5 girls. 5 girls."  
  
**  
  
The pirate ship flew to the underside of the old Ikazuchi and connected a boarding tube to it. The crew extraction commenced, but it was too late as the missile slowly getting nearer.  
  
The old woman quickly activated her communication link with her second in command, "BC, report the statues!"  
  
"Everyone other than myself has escaped. Meia and 2 others still here."  
  
"They will use the Dreads to come back. BC pull out now!"  
  
"Roger!"  
  
**  
  
Back to the Paksis core area, Dita was still chasing the poor frighten boy.  
  
"Hey, wait!" But before the girl could go on further, Meia stopped her by pushing her down.  
  
"Dita, what are you doing! Don't move away from the team by yourself!" scold Meia.  
  
"Leader, I am sorry."  
  
Meia just about to scold her more she received a beep sound from her communication, she immediately pick up the line as she ensure Buzom they will escape at once on their Dreads. Unnoticed by the girls, Ranma heard the whole conversation. *Hmmm…escape? This must be bad! * As the pigtail martial artist scanned around to search for escaped route, *Aha! There are two Vanguards there! Well I think we will stand a better chance within a Vanguard than a bare skin. *  
  
With that taught in mind, Ranma hoop down from his hiding place and land in front of his still shivering nephew. "Come on Kiddo, lets get out of here, NOW and FAST!"  
  
Using his inhuman speed, Ranma rush toward the Vanguard and throw the bandanna boy into the cockpit of the Vanguard. "Closed the door and pray Kiddo."  
  
Ranma than run toward another Vanguard beside Hibiki and close the door, while leaving the rest toward the infamous Saotome luck to take place.  
  
**  
  
"There is still 25 second left before the impact." Report one of the Bridge crew.  
  
"It's all up to chance now." Old woman simply state out the fact as she pray for a miracle.  
  
**  
  
Meia take off as soon as she went into her dread but as she turn and check out her comrade, she found our Dita didn't seems to follow them, "Dita?!"  
  
"Leader, my dread is stuck and I can't get it out!"  
  
"Dita, we can't wait any longer!"  
  
"Somebody save me!!" Cried the auburn ditz as the binding light crash surrounded the Pirates mother ship and everything nearby leaving nothing.  
  
At the same time when the light began to surround Ranma, he became very nervous as he recalled the last duel he had with certain dragon prince, "Shit, it was that same feeling again!"  
  
TBC  
  
Author notes: Got to rewrite the whole damn thing after reading the reviews so I hope you like it. And for those who still don't know why Ranma looks so young! Well all I can say all will be reveal as the story unfold. 


	2. Very odd friends...

Disclaimer: *blink* *blink* If you still don't know this is not mind I suggest you should go and have a check up in mental department!  
  
Warning: Very bad grammer since no pre-reader reply my mail and I hate to wait so this is it. ^^  
  
**  
  
Meia was having a hard time; it had been a while since she last has such headache. But years of training kick in immediately she scan her surrounding to search for her comrades and glad that everyone is fine, she ignore Dita little bubbling about alien power or something along the line while she examine her surrounding. To her surprise the whole place seems to cover with crystal or at least it looks like crystal. Just when she was about to check more, the door opened revealing Boss and others.  
  
"I am sorry, boss. For making you come all the way here."  
  
"You don't have to apologize I just want to see with my owned eyes. Hmm..." As a figure caught her attention it was the bandanna the boy wear sort of remind her someone she knew years ago. Before she could ask as typical Meia, she answered the unspoken question. "It's the man Dita was chasing."  
  
Boss couldn't help but frown at the sight of boy in front of her, "It's been a while since I've seen a man, but did they look so stupid?" Command the old woman as she prepared herself to leave the scene when suddenly a small cracking sound was heard. Faintly she can actually see a melted Vanguard at the end of the room. As she focus hard enough she can actually see a humanoid figure lying within the junk like Vanguard. Due to curiosity, she decided to investigate personally.  
  
"Captain, I don't recommend you to go there, please let us investigate first." Her second in command BC immediately block her from venturing further.  
  
"Nonsense, what could possible happened?" As she walked toward the area where her six senses told her while pushing BC aside. When she walked closed enough she can clearly determine it was a man, however the red Chinese silk clothe, and the pigtail greatly disturb her. Like little girl, she slowly pulled the man to face her. However something strange happened, just as she touch the girl, the man jump up and do a flip on air that would put a Olympic gymnastic in shame.  
  
As reflects, Meia and others took out their ring laser, however before she noticed it disappear right before her eyes. The similar result happened toward those who draw their weapon.  
  
"You know little girl like you shouldn't play with guns!" Replied the pigtail man as he dropped all the rings down right in front of him.  
  
As soon Meia found her voice she asked, "H-How?"  
  
"Speed is the key, babe!" the pigtail man replied with a cocky smile than he casually walked toward the old woman, which causes the pirates fear for their leader safety but powerless since their weapon are removed. However even they are equipped with weapons, they seriously doubt they could do anything to prevent him from taking away their weapon again with that kind of speed he has. Unexpected by them the old woman just smiled and hug the man warmly like a what a old friend would do, "Ranchan, even after all these years you still never change."  
  
"What for, after all I am doubt you like me to change…ouch! What you do that for?" asked the pigtail martial artist as a giant spatula, which Magno summoned out of nowhere, connected his head.  
  
"That is for pulling that stunt that nearly gives me a heart attack!"  
  
"C-Captain! Who is this man? How do you know this-this Man?" BC asked as soon as she regained her center.  
  
"Oh my, where is my manners, here let me introduced a very old friend of mine, girls meet Ranma Saotome, my best friend since childhood!"  
  
**  
  
Gourrina_Chan not so proudly presents a Ranma 1/2 and Vanguard cross.  
  
Ranguard  
  
#02: And Then I Don't Know What to Do  
  
**  
  
Tokai Hibiki felt like hell as he felt he had been just run over by a few dozen machines in Taruk. However he managed as he pulled himself together and sits up but hit something hard.  
  
"Ouch! Huh?" As Hibiki look around him he found out that he was in the cell again, which causes him to question if the entire adventure are just a dream only. Than he noticed something that proves him otherwise, the robot that sends to guard him was beside him, lying on the floor while its still malfunction. "So I am back in the prison cell again."  
  
"You seem to have wake up."  
  
"Huh?" The startled bandanna boy quickly turned his attention toward the source of voice and found out that a man with long raven hair sitting right beside of him. By the judge of look Hibiki guess it must be one of the first class citizens that couldn't escape just like him. However it slightly disturbed the young Hibiki since he didn't sense the man present just now. With his pervious encounter with first class citizen, he asked in a hostile tone, "Who are you!"  
  
The long hair man just replied coolly, "Duero Macfile." Than he turn the table and asked the bandanna boy, "Do you have a name, third class- citizen?"  
  
The bandanna boy feel insulted as he snapped, "Don't mock me! I am Tokai Hibiki! I am not 'just' a third class-citizen!"  
  
"You're one of the intruders that rampaging during the ceremony, right? How did you get in?"  
  
"One…Shit! Where is my Uncle Saotome?"  
  
"Uncle Saotome? You mean the strange man who put his hair in pigtail?"  
  
"Yes! Did you see him?"  
  
"No, when I was bought here, you are the only one in the cell. Hmmm…interesting you mention that person is your uncle! I never knew second generation would contact a third class such as you?"  
  
"Will you shut up? I have been questions a lot…Huh?" Their attentions were draw toward the oval-shaped mechanoid that seems to shack. Slowly like an egg, it 'hatch' revealing a pair of arms and lags, the robot stood on its feet and rubs its head a bit asking particularly no one, "Pyoro? Where is this? Who am I?"  
  
Hibiki looked into the cartoon bulging eyes on the display screen, a sweat drop growing down his neck. "You where like that?"  
  
"Yeah! You got a problem with that? - pyoro"  
  
**  
  
Bart Garsus kicked the plate with all his might and finally knocked the cheap metal off the statue of "Grandpa", freeing himself from the claustrophobic hell of being trapped.  
  
"Damn! This turned out pretty bad." As the blonde hair man scanned his surrounding, "What happened to this ship?" Suddenly a part of the ship fall right beside of him, causing him to scream out, "What the fuck! Scaring me like that!" Feeling to weak in his feet the blonde decided it is better to crawl away from the wreckage. Unfortunately as he just about to turn he meet eye on eye with Meia who happened to leveled her laser ring at his face.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile in the nurse office a group of girls with minimum of cloths…well not that they have much even in their normal attire was trap within an isolate clamber. Barnet yelled as she pound on the glass window while being doused with cold water, "Paiway, get us out of here! It is damn cold!"  
  
Paiwei just replied with a simple 'fact', "I will not release you until all the "men germs" are gone."  
  
"Paiwei! Let me out or I swear I will get you for this!"  
  
The young Nurse just ignored her 'patient' as she continued her notes about her private fantasy.  
  
**  
  
Back to the prison cell Duero watch in amused as the bandanna boy and robot quarry. However the interrogations were cut short as BC entered with two armed guards, "I'd appreciate it if you came with me."  
  
Judging by the bandanna boy's look Duero could determine that the bandanna boy was in an absolutely terrified state but somehow for the sake of his uncle he managed to gather the courage to ask, "W...woman! Where did you do to my uncle? Furthermore what are you going to do to me? Throwing me into place like this?"  
  
"It's the safest place in this situation. As for your first question who might you uncle be?"  
  
"Well…he is sort of a strange guy with pigtail and unique silk 'Chinese' cloths as he always said. You…you didn't eat his liver?"  
  
"Eat his liver?" The platinum elite asked in a confused tone. While two of the guard besides her just laughing their ass off muttering something about stupid male really believe those bull. Looking at her laughing comrades she get the inner joke as she form a slight smile and decide to finish her task by following the flow of their conversation, "But I want to ask you something first, please come with me."  
  
**  
  
The bandanna boy felt nervous not to mention curious, the woman who stands in front of him was clearly a entire different case from what he heard and seen in TV. Instate of scary and with sharp fangs, the girls are well normal, out of curiosity he lifts a finger and pokes one of the guards butt in front of him. However the result was a nice tight slap on his left cheek.  
  
"Ouch! What was that all a sudden?" asked the confused bandanna boy.  
  
"It is because you did that to a lady-pyoro." Answer the robot helpfully.  
  
"Don't say stuff I don't understand, you stupid defective robot!"  
  
Just then Meia brought an unfamiliar face at gunpoint. The newcomer was a blonde hair man with pathetic grins on his face.  
  
As the blonde sat down, the doors opened up and the captain of the pirates walked in.  
  
Magno gave each man a once over and snorted. "I heard prisoners, but it seems to me they are nothing but kids."  
  
"Hey! Hey! Interrogation me! I'll tell you everything!" The little robot began hopping around the old woman. It was quite obvious which side the little traitor was taking.  
  
The pirate captain looked down and smirked. "Well, how nostalgic! Isn't this a Navi robot, so there was at least one still functional?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duero said.  
  
"This ship belonged to men." Hibiki added.  
  
Magno snorted again as she addressed them. "But well before that, this was a colonizing ship." Looking at the boys' blank look she explained patiently, "It seems like you don't know anything. Well as you see this ship is one of the colonizing ships that left a planet called Earth to colonize other worlds. Well, before it was broken apart from your reckless leader of your just now. Your lousy grandpas stole it and run away from us."  
  
The robot continued with the explanations. "They fixed up an old-type battleship to make living space-pyoro."  
  
The old woman nodded. "Well now even as we are speaking the ship somehow is returning to battleship form. However that was beside the point since this is OUR trade, we are taking back this ship…Now the problem is, "What to do with you?""  
  
Meia suggested helpfully with her usual cold tone, "Let's throw them away. We're already in an unstable situation."  
  
"There is no need to be disconcerted." She began licking her lips as she said; "Let's think slowly about how we're gonna 'cook' this."  
  
With this commend, the boys feel large amount of uncomfortable, Hibiki and Bart already near the edge to piss their pants while Duero managed to keep his cool due to his training.  
  
"Why, Ucchan I never knew you are a cannibal, or did you change after two hundred years?" Suddenly a male voice interrupts the tension the boys just develop. The boys turned their attention to the source of voice and found a rather familiar looking pigtail martial artist there. "Uncle Saotome." Hibiki whisper, as he was glad his adopted uncle was safe from the horrible 'woman'.  
  
"Maybe the fact I miss that good old 'Panda's' sushi?" the old woman replied in a playful tone.  
  
"You know they ain't my pop!!" The pigtail martial artist answers back in their private joke, than he turn toward the bandanna boy, "Yo! Kiddo so you are not dead yet huh?"  
  
"Uncle Saotome where have you been? I taught the woman eat your liver already…ouch! What do you do that for?"  
  
"That is for being to manly, and this one *bonk* for your stupid statement! How many times I told you that women don't eat human liver?"  
  
"Hey! But I taught that was just jokes! I mean all those…" needless to say he gets another pounding from his uncle.  
  
"You actually believe Kuno's talking? Come on! As far as I remember that guy is an idiot even when he was younger."  
  
"Excuse me, could you enlighten me who is this Kuno you are talking about?" asked Duero in a curious tone.  
  
"Oh that! He is what you folks call Grandpa."  
  
"B-but that was impossible nobody except the ministers saw Grandpa before." Bart said in disbelieve.  
  
"Kid let just said I know that moron for a Loooong time and leave it there! K?" As the pigtail martial artist turned back to his nephew and continued to pound sense to the bandanna boy's single-track mind.  
  
"Ehem! As much as I like to watch you entertainment me but I think I should get back to work. Now BC pleases state out what you found out about these children!"  
  
**  
  
"Oh my…It is not matching at all." Ezra looked through the constellation finder Parfait had whipped up but was dismayed when nothing in the stars that match her knowledge in stars. "I don't understand at all?"  
  
"You don't understand? Isn't it great to meet an alien?" Dita leaning over the railing almost drunkenly, still shaken from the explosion and her excitement in finding a 'real live alien'.  
  
"I guess you might be right after all we thought Pexis was just a source of energy. But somehow it remodeled the ship like this."  
  
"Remodeling huh? I hope I get abducted too..." As Dita turn toward the brown hair woman direction she found something is wrong about her companion, out of concern she asked, "Ezra, what's wrong with you? Are you having a fever?"  
  
"It's OK. I was just thinking about everyone that's all."  
  
"Yeah! I guess you are right. All the veteran people are back in the base."  
  
"I want to get back soon." The brown hair woman said with an uncertain tone.  
  
Just about when Dita want to offer her companion some encouragement, she was distracted by the movements of several far-off lights, too little to be stars and moving too quickly. "Ezra, look! Look over there!"  
  
"Oh my, what would that be?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious! It's a UFO!"  
  
**  
  
After Magno finished another bite of her jelly she speaks again, "So let me get this straight! The long hair one is a doctor, and the little one here is…"  
  
"A Vanguard pilot." Meia state out the conclusion she get.  
  
"Now wait just a minute-!!!" Hibiki stood up ignoring the pain gifted from his uncle who is now currently drinking his tea, the bandanna boy tries to declare that he was a lowly mechanics operator however before he could said it out, Bart's fist somehow 'misplace' itself toward his stomach causing the Hibiki's exclamation was cut violently short.  
  
"I saw him entering the enemy's power suits before the explosion." Remark Meia on what she recall while Magno took another bite of the jelly  
  
"So…" Suddenly a voice interrupt the old woman as Ezra voice was heard in the pirates inter communication. "Boss, I think there is something approaching!"  
  
"Is it men's reinforcements?" asked Buzam immediately. However before Ezra could answer Dita took over and said excitedly, "It's a UFO!"  
  
"I am not sure but I am sure that they don't look friendly!" replied Ezra but once again cut short by another Dita's outburst, "The aliens are angry!" This commend has causes everyone except Ranma who smile in amused sweat drop a bit.  
  
But that excitement was short live as an explosion happened. The explosion causes the jelly dish Magno was eating out of crashed to the floor and shattered. "My snack…"  
  
That commend was ignore by the others as Meia immediately ran toward her dread while BC immediately request for Dreads to be launch. Then BC turn her channel toward Parfait, "Parfait, can you move the ship?"  
  
"It's impossible. I still can't control the system."  
  
**  
  
As Meia was running, she used her communication to call for her crew, "Barnette, where're you?"  
  
Barnette cried as she replied, "Paiwei is locking us in the decontamination rooms, so we can't get out."  
  
"Gasco-san how is the dreads?"  
  
"It's covered by Pexis so the dreads can't launch."  
  
"I see…"  
  
"And by the way, it is not 'Gasco' it is 'GascoGNE'"  
  
"Jura, Dita, wherever you are head for your dread now."  
  
**  
  
When the girls reach their Dreads she was awe, her dread seems to 'grow'. It has at least expended twice its original size. However Meia she managed to get a hold of herself quickly and moved into the cockpit. "Hmm…the system didn't change as much as the appearance but…how about you guys?"  
  
With some minor test, Jura replied in a slight confident tone, "I think I can fly it."  
  
However Dita reaction was totally a different case, she said excitedly about alien's power up but as usual Meia warned her, "Dita I don't want you to act rush! Do I make myself clear? The same applies to you Jura!"  
  
"Roger, leader!"  
  
"Good! Now let's go!" With that, the three Dreads shot out the hangar bay and into the space and the cube mix with some octopi-looking alien attackers.  
  
**  
  
"All crew has been transfer."  
  
"BC, take care of the bridge." Magno sat huddled over her cane and watched the prisoners as Buzam started towards the door. Another blast rocked the ship at that moment, a direct hit by the alien powers on the pirate ship, utterly destroying the stern and sending shockwaves up the Pakis umbilical cord, resulting is a wall collapsing and falls on the green-haired guard. As a doctor Duero immediately run toward the guard as he look after her wound.  
  
Bart, seeing an opportunity, took advantage of the situation." Well, it seems like you need our help." He leaned casually against the bathing faucets. "Although we are enemies but right now there's a more immediate problem. That is to survive."  
  
Looking at the old woman interested look the blonde hair man smirk, "I won't hide anything now. Actually I am the helmsman."  
  
"Oh…so you are the helmsman ne? So what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Well, I'll say let's have some sort of truce and support each other. I believe it's wise to join forces…at least till we overcome this crisis." Bart went forward and offered his hand to the old woman only to have it knocked away by a hard rap on the knuckles by Magno's cane.  
  
"I do not wish to befriend with you. You will be treated as prisoners as always." Then old woman turn toward her lifelong friend who is currently pounding the bandanna boy for his cowardly act, while completely ignoring the situation around him "Ranchan I wonder could you help us? I mean you are…"  
  
"Huh! Help what?"  
  
Magno sweat drop a bit as she sighed, "Well with you martial art skill and technology knowledge I sort of think you can lend us a hand?"  
  
"Oh that! Well…I can, but I wouldn't!"  
  
"Huh? W-why?"  
  
"Because I have a volunteer!" said Ranma in a cheerful tone as he tosses the heavily battered and unconscious bandanna boy.  
  
"This kid?"  
  
"Yeah, don't let his dumb look fool you! He is after all a Hibiki."  
  
"Ah! The Hibiki infamous gifted violent nature…BC get this kid over the hanger, when he wakes up used your way to motivates him."  
  
Buzam smirk as she gives the old woman a simple nod, "As you wished." Then she drags the Bandanna boy along.  
  
**  
  
"What the-!?!?" Bart glanced at the dais at the end of the flying platform. Magno and Pyoro were standing next to him as he tentatively took a step forward.  
  
"You don't know what it is?" If he lies, she will see him skinned alive with a few tricks from her experience on how to skinned certain idiot panda.  
  
"Uh…n-n-n-no! Of c-course I know what it is…it's just one of our secret weapons. I'm s-surprised to see it on the ship." Feeling annoyed the old woman kick the blonde's butt to get him going as he neared the shimmering surface of the ship's interface.  
  
"You just g-g-go like th-his." Bart stepped lightly on the blue disk and screamed like a little girl as green liquid reached out and pulled him in, leaving the entire bridge crew astonished to see a human sucked into a ship. Even Magno was impressed.  
  
"So this is a secret weapon of the men?"  
  
"He doesn't get it at all-pyoro."  
  
Just then Buzam and Ezra arrived.  
  
"BC did you managed?" Before the sub commander could reply, Hibiki's face appeared on the main screen, his eyes flickering with something different than fear. "Hey! Did you hear me! Let me loose. I can't move with this" As the bandanna boy swing his handcuff hands.  
  
The old woman gave her sub commander a acknowledge nod.  
  
"Understand." Buzam stepped in front of Magno and addressed the man. "What are you planning to do?? Are you planning to fight too?"  
  
"Obviously, I am gonna fight too!" The bridge was silenced by that exclamation and cowed into awe by the courage of a man. Even Magno was impressed however the old woman mentally remind herself she really need to take a day off, it have been a long time since she last have such adventures. Then mentally add more, with Saotome around there always seems to have endless new adventures.  
  
For Buzam it entirely a different case as even the bandanna boy impress her, the platinum hair woman hide her awe nicely as she put her second card into action, she used a casual tone questioning the bandanna boy, "Fight? You?"  
  
"I know, but even I am pathetic, even I am uncool. I want to change."  
  
"Is that the will of a man or just rebelling?"  
  
"No! At least I know it is different now! I want to be strong! And find proof for me to be myself!"  
  
Buzam smiled, as she pressed the remote and releasing the manacles on Hibiki's wrists.  
  
**  
  
"Reinforcements? Who is it?" Meia asked as she and her wing mates had been informed that help was on the way.  
  
Just then, a golden figure burst forth from the bottom of the pirate ship and streaked toward the enemy. However the gold figure was…trash by the alien force? This has causes the girls exclude Dita sweat drop a bit.  
  
"Dita saw it! It's MR. ALIEN!" Dita cried out happily.  
  
Meia couldn't help but asked in disbelieve, "That is our reinforcement?"  
  
**  
  
To everyone surprise right after the bandanna boy get hold of himself, he began to trash every cube alien on his path. Somehow Hibiki's performance causes the alien seed ship felt threaten and spun around to face the attacker. It releases another batch of cube alien as the boy venture nearer toward it.  
  
The bandanna boy tries to get rid of the cube aliens that grab him. But failed since even with the improved performance of Vanguard, he still can't over overpower so many opponents.  
  
"Damn! I just need a little more! A little more and I could reach that thing." Cursed the bandanna boy as he struggle more toward the seed ship. The seed ship launches its yellow tentacle like thing and strike Hibiki while its minors immobilized him. The attack causes the Vanguard to explode taking the closely followed Dita with him.  
  
"That idiot…" The blonde dread pilot watched as mangled parts of Octopi rained on her Dread's view screen.  
  
"I guess the miracle didn't happen." State Magno while she silently cursed Saotome for sending the kid to his death.  
  
Looking at her captain temporary depress state, rationally Buzam steps in and she request for the old woman order for retreat.  
  
"Pyoro?" The Navi-robot was the first to detect the new growth of energy at the center of the blast.  
  
An enormous mecha floated out of the flames, metal still red with heat but gradually turning to a deep blue as the vacuum cooled its surface.  
  
"Can't be…is this the miracle?" state Buzam in disbelieve.  
  
As mecha complete cool down it start to move, the cube alien tried to stop it but failed miserable as the blue mecha just ignore it as it continue its destination - the seed ship.  
  
The seed ship tries to shut off the open attempting to protect itself. However before it could completely shut off, the blue mecha stop it and force it to reopened the immense mouth that spawned the cube aliens with mere brute force. Then the mecha flared its wrist cannons and streaked towards the rear of the enemy system, and shoot a sickly green beam though the enemy with it. After the seed ship was destroyed all its minors seems to stop active. However the green blast didn't stop just there as it continues its journey toward the pirate's ship merge with Ikazuchi that unfortunately stood just behind of it.  
  
Although Bart tried to avoid a direct hit, but the beam comes too fast for him to react even the ship was on its top form where currently it is not. The shields seem to find the perfect time to fail as the pirates look helplessly to meet their maker. Everyone on the ship closed their eyes and prepared for the end. As they slowly opened their eyes they found out they are well and alive. By this moment the ship scanner pick up a new signal. Which is another silver Vanguard, but instate of like Hibiki's one, it was huge, way more larger than Hibiki's one as it nearly half the size of the ship. The Vanguard was currently putting its arm before the deathly beam and generating a blue shield that absorbs the beam like nothing. As the beam dies off a transmission was form revealing the familiar pigtail martial artist. The pigtail martial artist smile cheerfully, "Hai, I presume you folks are not death yet?"  
  
A vein was form on the old woman head as she basically yelled at the pigtail martial artist, "You idiot! Do you have to waited for the last moment to save us?"  
  
Looking at his engage friend Ranma decide not to anger her more, after all years in Nerima one must really learn the fact that gods and women fury are to be avoided at all cost. So the pigtail martial artist decide to replied in a rather sheepishly tone hoping this might bail him out from trouble. "Well, sorry Ucchan but I am still not sure what happened, but somehow the Vanguard I used before the Pixel explosion suck me in and become like this!"  
  
"Ranchan, why am I not surprise at all this happened to you?" replied Buzam in defeated as she switch her attention toward the returning Vandread which burst into a bright white strobe of light and reappearing as the individual Dread and Vanguard. The same effect happens to Ranma's Vanguard as it remerged with the ship and became the outer layers of the ship.  
  
Magno sink deep into her chair as she speaks in a exhausted tone, "Recall the Dreads, I want a full scale report from them."  
  
TBC  
  
Author Notes: Very odd and I don't know what else to say please review… and no flames mail me if you think it is sucks and I will send this chapter to hell. ^^ 


End file.
